Reaper of Grimm
by shazarakk
Summary: ruby was found alone in a forest by a young yang, she had lost her memory and was brutally injured. to this day she still does not know who she was before her "accident" as she calls it. due to her abnormally powerful abilities and heightened senses she was accepted into beacon 2 years early, will the people there accept her ,or betray her for what she really is. Rated M for gore
1. Chapter 1: Who am i

**A/N *Ok i am so sorry for that thing about the computer code when i first posted this, hopefully it wont do it again...  
**

**I am as you may notice by this chapter writing with English spelling and not US, although the US way is easier I prefer the English way, simply because it was how I was brought up***

Chapter 1: Who am I?

In a house not far from Vale a young blonde, no older than 7 was having a wonderful day. It was weekend and she was out with her friends, playing hide and seek, she was not the happiest when seeking but still enjoyed it. She was looking for one of her friends that had accidently broken a stick while treading on it, when she was about to move some bushes out of the way she say some weird patterns in the grass heading into the woods, she decided to let go of the bush, and follow the trail, it seemed to get more random the further it but into the woods, but still looked like footsteps. She continued walking when one of her friends called "Yang where are you going, were playing hide and seek." Deciding it was probably nothing yang turned and called "just checking something, coming back now." but stopped when she saw something in the distance. It was not from the forest that was for sure, as it was a bright red colour, as he called for her friends to join her she continued further into the forest herself, she saw something red on the ground and immediately recognised it. _Blood? Why here._ As yang continued, her friends caught up to her, all of them being around the ages of 6 or 7.

She quickly ran forward without the others knowing why. "Get mom NOW!" She yelled in horror. Three of the girls ran forward as the other two ran back to the house, to get an adult.

"What is it?" as they neared they saw Yang leaning over a pool of blood, they immediately grew cautious at the sight of the red liquid, they saw a small girl dressed in red and black tatters. She was young, and still a child like they were, but maybe a year or two younger. At first glance she had black hair but looking a little closer they could see that her hair was accented with red tips. When looking a little closer though they also say her knuckles, they were split, and bloody, but too much to be from just her fists. Finally they noticed Yang's hand was over the girl's abdomen, also covered in blood. "Oh god" Was all they could say. After a minute the other two came back, with Yang's mom. She immediately saw the girl and leant down next to Yan, and saw that she was crying, "I think she's alive" she whimpered to her mother. Yang's mother grabbed the girl in red, "Follow me" she called as she started to run back to the house, "what about the hospital," called one of the girls, "no time" she said back, "we need to get her stable," fortunately for the little girl Yang's farther, had basic medical training from when he was in the military.

As she pushed the door open with her shoulder as she was carrying the girl in her arms, her husband looked up and immediately stood up, ran ran to the kitchen and brought back a first aid kit. They laid her down on the table, as it was the closest place in sight.

The farther started to immediately examine the young girl, and started to sew her back together as she was in a state of unconsciousness.

When the work was done, he called her family into the kitchen, which all came running as fast as the small house would allow, all that was left was to wait for the ambulance they had called while waiting for Yang's farther to finish up his work.

After a few minutes of waiting and praying the ambulance finally arrived, the doctors ran in with a stretcher as they had informed them of what the situation was. While two of the doctors were loading the young girl up a police officer came into the room and asked what had happened. "We just found her in the woods bleeding," "and I sewed her and bandaged her, I served in the medical wing of the military so I have basic medical training, but what she needs right now is a proper doctor." "And why did you not wait for professionals?" the cop asked as they and the family were boarding the ambulance. "I had no choice, we were loosing her, and if I had not done what I did she would be dead." "I understand, that will be all for now you will be further questioned when the girl wakes up, thank you for your time, and co-operation," he said as he closed the doors to the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was long and uneasy, they all sat in silence not daring to wake the girl, and before they knew it they were there. The doctors opened the doors, and took out the stretcher bearing the little girl, they all ran to the ER with one doctor staying at he front desk, informing what the situation was, and what personnel they needed in the operating room.

They eventually got to the ER and in turn the operating room, but were forced to stay outside, watching the blurred glass in the door, silhouettes were moving, some in cutting motions, and others grabbing clean towels and throwing them away bloody, eventually managing to stem the bleeding they calmed down a bit and began to sew the girl shut. Yang heard some mumbling and saw some nodding, when the door finally opened up, she jumped out of her seat, and looked pleadingly at the doctor, who just removed his medical equipment and smiled back at her, "don't worry she will make it, although she has a bad concussion and maybe some brain damage," he turned to the husband and continued "thank you for what you did, without you she would have died long before the ambulance arrived at your house," he turned to leave but stopped mid movement, "by the way I think you should know, she will probably wake up today, as her brainwaves have already stabilised, and are starting to resemble those of someone dreaming."

"Thank you sir, Thank you so much," cried a young yang, whilst her parents just shook hands with the doctor and congratulated him for the good work.

They went into the room and looked over the girl, now wrapped in bandages in multiple places, including her head, and right arm.

It was late in the evening and she was starting to nod off when the girl finally stirred, "hey mom dad, she's awake," Yang called, and indeed she was, admittedly she was kind of out of it, but she was awake nonetheless, as Yang had, called they had both got up and walked over to the girl, where Yang was standing, "are you sure?" her father asked, "yes look," and sure enough she began to open her eyes. Even when she was waking up they had all decided to stay until, morning to comfort the girl, and of course await the police officer that was going to come in in the morning.

"Hello, how are you?" "Who*cough* who, who am I?" "We don't know, but I am Yang, and this is my mommy, and my daddy," she said as she gestured to each of her parents in turn. "If you can't remember who you are, we can take you in with us." Declared yang, as her parents quickly ushered her over "we can't just take her in Yang, we know nothing about her" "no mom look it is perfect you cant have kids anymore right, and you always wanted two of us, so I don't see a problem." "I know yang, but that's not, - what she means is" her husband interjected, "we can't just take her, we have to get acceptance from the government, and not only that but like your mother said, we know literally nothing about her… but maybe if she goes through the psyche evaluation without a snitch, ok?" "Yes dad" yang said sadly.

The next day

Yang' and her family were waiting outside the interrogation room silently, as the door finally opened up. "How'd it go?" her mother asked, "well with her having literally no memory at all, her retaining her vocabulary is amazing, not to mention her IQ is amazing, even impressive if she were an adult, we did some other tests," he said while lifting a page on his clipboard, "and discovered that her muscle density, is more than twice that of a fully grown beowolf and will likely double within a year. And even with that, her psyche test came out unscathed. That's about it, I have to get going, but by all means if she has no living relatives please take her home, all of the nearby orphanages wont accept her anyway, she it apparently to mysterious," he said as he turned away and walked.

The parents briefly looked at the door to the interrogation room, but quickly looked back to their daughter, who was now, not there, they saw the door open and yang step inside, glad that their only daughter had not vanished, they walked in behind her, and saw yang hugging the young girl, before naming her right before their eyes. "Ruby" "huh?" "Ruby, that's your name now." "o-ok? But why Ruby?" "it matches your hair, and I also it fits in cuteness" yang clamed while moving in to hug her again, "Ruby huh? Well I like it."


	2. Chapter 2: Growing up

**A/N This is a direct follow up to chapter 1, it will be taking of from where I left it, so to speak.**

**I will be naming previously unnamed characters after RT staff or the voice actors and their relatives.**

Chapter 2: Growing up

"Ruby huh? Well I like it." Yang finally let go of ruby, after the long hug, and decided that it was best for them to get ruby checked out and brought home. They were about to leave when the cop from the day before caught up with them, "sorry I was not here earlier," he said almost out of breath, "but there was a robbery on the way here. Anyway" he said finally calming down, "we should get to questioning." "Of course," the farther responded, "first off, my name is Joel" the cop said while extending a hand to the farther "I'm Larry, nice to met you," the farther responded. "Anyway, to the point, I need to ask you some questions, but I would like to start with the young woman, what is your name?" he asked while kneeling down in front of ruby "She's Ruby, and I'm Yang" yang answered, "well ruby what do you remember?" Joel asked, "I uh, I don't remember anything," Ruby responded, "please the more you tell me the easier, -" "she has brain damage, and amnesia because of it, she won't remember anything no matter how much you grill her. Although we don't know what happened either so questioning will be pointless, all we know is how yang her found her," Larry said gesturing to yang, "then how do you know her name?" Joel asked with suspicion in his voice. "I named her" yang interrupted. "She had no name so I gave her one. That's what families do, isn't it?" "Well I guess so." Joel continued, "anyway please tell me exactly what happened and how you found little miss Ruby here." As yang and her mom Barbara, explained the situation to the cop, ruby was slowly starting to warm up to her new parents.

2 months later: ruby had been admitted into school with Yang, as a 1st grade student, and is now officially yang's adopted sister.

Ruby was at that moment bored out of her head, waiting for maths to be over, and for sport to start, as she already had an incredible intellect the only class she really needed was sport. She gradually lifted her head up from her paper, over to the clock, and immediately smiled as the bell rang, she jumped out of her seat, and out the door.

Running out onto the grass field, she looked back and saw the other class along with the rest of her own and with their teacher not far behind, nearing the field, (sport is split between 2 classes at one time.) "Alright classes, today is going to be focusing on running, we will do both races and distance." As the students got ready, the teacher walked off to the side of the finish line. "Ready, set, GO" she called, allowing both Ruby and Gavin, the top runner from the class above her, to race. As the two were racing ruby was dwindling behind a fair bit, but decided then and there that she would win. She gradually began to speed up, but something was wrong, she did not run like a normal 6 year old, no, she started glow a deep red, as her steps became longer she ran faster, and faster, she began to feel as though the world started to slow down around her, she though this was just adrenaline, until she began to fall to pieces, the pieces were flying, not only that but they were flying faster then her. The disintegration sped up the faster she ran, as time slowed further she split apart completely into rose petals, and began to fly at ridiculous speeds, easily overtaking Gavin, and flying past the finish line in record time. She was running at world record speeds, until she finally slowed down, well over 100m past the finish line. **(About 330 feet.)** With Time returning to its regular speed, she finally stopped, grinding her foot into the grass, creating a 20m long furrow.

She stopped completely and looked over to her teacher, quickly jogging back, she neared her teacher, desperate to know what was happening to her. "Congratulations," the teacher said, clapping "if all students would please come over here," they all obeyed albeit cautiously as the teacher began to explain, "What you just saw was an aura, auras are the manifestation of the soul, everyone has an aura, and with it a semblance, semblances are different to everyone, Ruby's semblance as we saw is speed, this means that, not only can she run fast, she can move every part of her body to the desired location almost instantly, given enough practice of course, usually people unlock auras with help from others, or while maturing, though sometimes they are unlocked through pure willpower, as we saw here." The teacher finished, as the students grew calmer, thanks to the teacher explaining what had happened, they gradually began to warm up to ruby, her social status being lifted greatly, by her new ability.

Ruby however was not so glad, as she felt like crap, she quickly began to stumble, over her own feet, as she was asking to be excused, she immediately fell to her knees, she bent over and onto her hands when she suddenly coughed violently, splattering blood over the nearby grass, the rest was a blur for her, until she woke up is the nurses office. "Ugh, I feel like crap," she said groggily, "ah you're awake, don't worry, that happens to everyone, first time semblance use is rough, as you literally overcharge your nerves, the blood you coughed up was probably your old nerves, you have new ones now, much more resilient." The nurse explained. "Ugh, I still feel like crap." Ruby complained, "wait where is Yang?" "Oh your sister? She's outside, give me a sec I'll go get her" she said while walking over to the door. She opened it, but before she could call for yang she was already charging towards her. Deciding that it would be best not to get hurt herself, she quickly dodged, opening the door fully letting the young blond in. "Ruby, oh thank dust you're ok" yang said while hugging her baby sister. "Yang I'm fine, I just feel like crap, the nurse explained everything to me," she said, smiling at her sister.

4 years later:

Ruby was looking through the family mail when she finally found what she was looking for, a letter from signal academy, to excited to wait she ripped open the letter, and removed the contents. Looking down at the paper, her eyes stopped, and she began to slime. She had finally done it, she had been accepted into signal academy, just two years after yang, had gotten the same letter. Ecstatic as she was she rushed inside the house, and to her parents, "Mom dad look, I got accepted into signal, I start on Monday." "Well done sweetie, I knew you could do it," her mom replied with a hug, almost as hard as yang would have, had she been at the house and not at signal. Quickly opening up her scroll she hit the message app and sent, off a picture of the note to Yang. She handed the note over to her farther for him to make sure she got all the preparations done in time for school.

_We here at signal academy have recognised your combat talent, and have accepted your application to our school, we also greatly congratulate you as it is not everyone who is allowed entry. You will begin on Monday, at 8 AM, all students at signal academy will have to design and build their own weapon, and will be graded on the quality of the weapon and their skills while wielding the weapon, you have an unlimited budget to create this weapon, and all the materials you will need are free, all ammo for ranged weapons is free until graduating signal._

As Larry finished reading the note, he walked over to Ruby and joined in on the hug fest currently going on.

Ruby woke up with a jolt, remembering where she had to be today, she jumped out of bed, and entered the bathroom, taking a quick shower. And immediately rushed downstairs still throwing her clothes on. She quickly grabbed a bite and threw her bag over her shoulder. She almost broke down the door to her parents room, bye mom bye day she said hugging them both, sorry I have to be there by 8, I will see you on Friday." "Bye bye sweetie" her mother said returning the hug, quickly joined by Larry, letting go ruby checked her scroll and quickly bolted off in a shower of rose petals, "I never get used to that, do you?" Larry asked "Not really" Barbara replied.

With her semblance already activated ruby sped out the door and ran at well over the speed limit, to all observers she was just a blur of rose petals, followed by a powerful gust of wind.

Upon arriving at signal Ruby looked around at the incredible sight, still running she saw other students arriving along with her, some also running and others being driven, entering the courtyard, she spotted her sister and dashed towards her, "Hey Yang," she said, smashing into the older girl with a supersonic hug "Hey sis," she said, mostly to ruby but also to her friends, who were looking in confusion, as she hugged the young girl who just hug-tackled her. "So this is ruby huh?" one of the girls asked, "Yep, that's me" ruby said, almost teleporting in front of them with an extended hand, "jinx" she responded, unsure of the 10 year old in front of her, "so any of you guys know where 1st year assembly is?" Ruby asked, "its over there" Yang pointed, still sore from the supersonic hug, she had just received, "thank you" she said, immediately disappearing in a flurry of rose petals, "don't worry she does that," yang said craning her neck to the side a little, earning a small click.


	3. Chapter 3: Crescent Rose

**A/N hello again everyone, I will try to post 1 chapter every few days, one every day on weekends, I try to write whenever my brain let's me, as ideas sometimes flat out refuse to come to me, but needless to say here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Crescent Rose

Ruby quickly looked at her scroll to make sure she was on time as she walked into the assembly hall. She quickly put it away when she realised the speech was starting. "Welcome everyone, to Signal academy, I will keep this brief, as I have some important business, regarding the latest dust robberies. Firstly my name is Qrow, I am the headmaster here at Signal. Secondly there are rules; a list of these rules will be hung up on the inside of your dorms. Thirdly all of you will be given dorms tomorrow, if you do not agree on the dorms, a review will be scheduled, and if we find significant issues, we will swap people around. And of course lastly, you will all have a 15 minute break before your first class, mainly to familiarise yourself with the school grounds but also to familiarise yourself with other students, who also all have a 15 minute break today as well. You may go anywhere during this break, but afterwards make sure to get to class, which as usual for all first year students, is weapon crafting." He finished, leaving the stage

Ruby was thrilled to hear that they had a 15 minute break, just enough to see Yang, and familiarise the school grounds.

Walking out of one of the many exits, to the hall, she quickly scanned the courtyard, spotting a certain, blonde, she bolted towards her, fast but not fast enough to activate her semblance.

Reaching the group of teenagers, she slowed, and greeted them more formally this time, as to not make them hate her on her first day. "Hey guys," Ruby said, nearing the group at a more normal pace. "Hey sis, how was the assembly thing" Yang exclaimed, "Fine, by the way, I never got the names of you guys, well except for you," Ruby continued, turning her head towards Jinx. "I'm Miles and this is Kerry," miles stated, "It's nice to meet you Ruby." "You too" Ruby smiled, shaking their hands, "anyways, I should probably go, I don't have that long a break, and I gotta get the school layout straight in my head." "Hold that thought," Kerry said, reaching into his pocket and bringing out his scroll, "I saw you message Yang earlier so I know you have a scroll, so here's an app I wrote myself, it uses satellite images of signal, and also tracks your location via your scroll, so no need to map it all out in your head. Here" He finished, flicking the app up, on his screen and towards Ruby's scroll.

"Thanks." Ruby exclaimed, "I guess that leaves me with some more time with you guys," she said smiling.

After a few minutes of getting to know each other, "So Ruby, how come you and Yang look nothing alike?" Kerry asked, "are you like, half sisters or something?" "Yeah, that was bugging me a little," Miles finished. "Well" Ruby said Being cut off by Yang, "when I was 7 me and some friends were playing hide and seek, when I saw what looked like footprints in the grass, thinking it was one of the girls I was playing with at the time I followed them, however it led into the nearby forest, which was off limits to our game, so I decided to continue to follow it. When I was about to turn back, I saw some blood, so I again decided to follow, thinking someone was in trouble, I then found Ruby, on the forest floor, with a massive hole in her stomach." As Yang was explaining Ruby lifted her t-shirt to show the scar that was left, starting at her left hip, and going almost up to her ribs, it was not a pretty sight. "Anyway she had, and still has, complete amnesia from the brain damage she sustained, at roughly the same time. So since she had no one else I convinced my parents to take her in," Yang finished, "doesn't it bother you, not knowing I mean?" jinx asked, "Well it does but I've kind of gotten used to it by now," Ruby answered. "Oh F-fudge, I am late for class, got to go bye," she finished while disappearing yet again in a cloud of rose petals.

Running as fast as she could without breaking the sound barrier, she quickly made it to class, just in time for the professor, to start call out the final name to check if everyone was present. "Ruby Xiao Long?" he asked as the door flew open, and a cloud of red petals quickly congregated on a nearby chair, "Present" the cloud called as it took the shape of a young girl. "Well good to know" the professor stated, "First of all this is weapon crafting and maintenance class, and since you're all first year students here at signal, you will be making and designing your own weapons, you will do so on the desktop scrolls in front of you," he said as the tables in front of all the students opened up revealing a screen keyboard and a mouse. "One last thing, there are no restrictions, so feel free to go all out, I will be here if you need help." He finished.

Looking at the screen, Ruby instantly overflowed with ideas, instantly combining countless weapons in her head, using her semblance to write them all down as fast as they came to her, she stopped on a certain idea, 'this is perfect' she thought, looking again at the scroll she deleted everything, and opened up the design program, quickly drawing up some dust rifle models, she quickly scrapped them coming to a conclusion, 'Sniper scythe' she thought, and immediately began drawing several shapes into the program, concluding that it would be best for it to be a compacting weapon she began doodling with some different animations in the program, until she finally came up with the crescent rose we all know and love. She quickly scaled up the design, and, hit the print to scale button.

Rushing off to the blueprints printer, she grabbed the paper, and immediately began sketching onto some sheet metal lying nearby. Looking up from her project she saw some other students doing the same, ignoring them and looking back at her design, she noticed she was on the final sketch out, and quickly finished it.

Hefting the metal onto her shoulders, she rushed towards the band saw, to cut out the design, she saw some impressed glances, from the other students, not only was she the fastest student, but the was also carrying almost half a ton of steel on her shoulders without even flinching. **(About 1000 pounds.)** She set the metal down next to the machine, and began cutting. Halfway through cutting the first piece, she did not notice the group of people behind her until they spoke loud enough to be heard over the machine. "Hello, we asked you a question" one of them shouted angrily. Turning off the machine Ruby turned around to face the aggressor, "Huh?" she asked cutely, "We said how the hell did you lift that, it is easily 10 times your weight, and we know your semblance is not strength." He said, angrily, "I thought that was normal," she said looking down sadly, "Well I don't know how it happened, I guess I am just really strong or something," she said slightly confused "maybe it had something to do with all those physical tests at the hospital four years ago huh," she trailed off. Finally getting told dispersed by the professor for hassling her, they gave up, and agreed to continue this after class was out.

Finishing up her cuts, Ruby had begun to assemble Crescent Rose, things were going swimmingly, when one of the nicer students, (who was waiting for some special delivery) Came up to her "What are you making?" He asked, "Crescent rose." She quickly replied clearly focused on assembling her weapon, "And what is Crescent Rose?" she asked again. "Crescent Rose, is a hybrid weapon, mainly comprised of a high impact sniper rifle, and a compacting scythe, specially designed for killing Grimm, as it used, .80Cal dual compression chamber, incendiary HE dual burst rounds." She explained… "Huh? What the hell is a… whatever kind of bullet it is that you mentioned." He asked. "A dual Compression chamber incendiary HE dual burst round?" She replied, "…yes one of those," he said, still confused, "well," she started "first off it is a very large bullet, that is fired at over the speed of sound, with a micro rocket inside, that bursts upon contact, sending red hot copper into your target, which in turn explodes again after 30 cm of penetration, or if the round has stopped before then, sending now molten copper in all directions, except of course backwards, pretty much decimating anything it comes in contact with." She finished. "How the hell do you know all that?" he asked curiously, "oh I designed it," she said spinning the her monitor around, showing him the design, effectively making his jaw hit the floor, thereby exciting a small giggle from Ruby.

A few minutes later:

"Ah all done." She said, looking back up at the boy still in awe over the design of the bullet. She quickly picked up up Crescent Rose and she folded it down into its compact shape, and began to poke the poor boy with the business end of the now compacted sniper-scythe. "Hellooooo, anyone home?" she asked, beginning to get slightly bored, "oh yeah, sorry, sometimes I just zone out like that, seriously how the hell did you make that." He asked, "I didn't" she replied, confusing him further "I thought you said, - I designed it" she interrupted, "I designed it then I sent it of to the military, after getting it accepted by general ironwood, I placed an order of ten thousand, if you send a design to them and they accept it, you get a specific amount for free, and since I made it, and it is just a small item I can order up to ten thousand for free, after that of course I have to buy them, they should arrive tomorrow, until then I will just have to use standard .80Cal ammo, by the way, crescent rose is almost finished, all she needs now is a sweet paint job," she finished while holding out her weapon, slowly swinging it, "I thought you said it was a sniper-scytholy shit" he said as Ruby unfurled it to its full glory.

Refolding Crescent Rose, she took it over to the professors desk, asking for a grade, looking down the professor was confused, as he was helping another student while Ruby was showing off earlier.

He looked down in disappointment, well, until Ruby, picked it up and unfurled it, threw a spare piece of metal, into the air, and shot it down almost instantly, earning a smile from the professor, "straight A, and if you ever need extra lessons, Qrow would gladly oblige, as he is the only other person I know who is any good with a scythe", he said, as Ruby, sliced another training dummy in half. "Just let me get my sweetheart hardened and tempered, what do you think of red and black, like my hair?" she asked, "I think that choices like that should be left to you, even though I like it" he re replied, with a slight smile at the end of his sentence.

**Afterword: Thank you all for reading. It is a great help and a great jump in my confidence, since my deviantart does not really get that much attention lately.**


	4. Chapter 4: Signal part 1

**Yes I know there is not such thing as .80Cal but I decided that .50 has nowhere near enough kick in it to make ruby fly around like in the show. (That I do not in fact own, thought I would mention that.) So I decided to make a larger version, that has a hell of a lot more kick, and of course power.**

Chapter 4: Signal part 1

After coming back from the professors desk, Ruby gently put Crescent Rose back on the workbench, "Straight A" She said, with a giggle, while holding up her thumb like she had seen people do in anime. "Nice" the boy replied, also with a smile across his face.

"By the way, I never caught your name" he said clearly wanting to know the young girl better, "That's cause I'm to fast for that," she said jokingly, "It's Ruby" "I'm Ray, nice to meet you", he contributed, extending his hand as he finished this sentence. "Nice to meet you too," she said taking his hand. "Oh we only have 2 more hours of todays class," she said, still shaking the boys hand. "I need to get my sweetheart heat treated," she mentioned, letting go of the boys hand. Quickly picking up her so called sweetheart, she marched over to the furnace, and set the oven to hardening – steel. Walking back, she grabbed a large metal tub, and dragged it over to the oven. She then proceeded to walk to the professor and ask where the oil was. All the while, Ray was finally getting his blueprint from the massive queue at the printer. Returning he began to sketch the shape of a katana blade, while ordering some stuff online.

Having filled the container with oil she quickly bounded off to the furnace, sweetheart in hand. She threw down the handle, of the tub, and opened the furnace, instantly making the room hotter, she quickly unfurled Crescent rose, and set her down within the machine.

Ruby being Ruby and therefore not patient at all, she quickly bounded off to see what people were making, coming across a very busy young boy, namely Ray, she bounced joyfully towards him, wondering what he was making at this very moment. Not having seen his design before, she almost teleported in right next to him, wielding a disturbing grin, "Watcha makin'" she asked creepily. "GAH, oh, sorry, hey Ruby," he said recovering, "I'm making a HF katana, with a lightning dust channelling device attached to it, making it not only cut almost anything, but also making it shock people." He replied, "ooh, by the way I figured out how to block HF weapons last year. Even when they are activated." She said earning a massive shock from the boy "WHAT?!" He shouted for all the class to hear, completely dumbstruck, "But, how, but, what, how, what. Just what?" were the only words to leave his mouth. "Secret" she said with a large smile plastered across her face.

"Whoa what's got them so riled up?" "I don't know dude," "whatever it is, that weapon of hers creeps me out, I don't even want to go near her, much less talk to her," were the sounds of the students who had actually decided to pay attention, to the on going word salad that was coming out of rays mouth.

"Seriously you must be really smart to figure that out. I mean, when HF blades they were banned cause no one could figure out how to stop them." He said, in a very confused tone. "Pfft it was easy, I even incorporated the technology into Crescent Rose, speaking of which, she should be done in about, now actually. Brb" she said, quickly bounding off to the heat-treating oven.

She opened the lid, and gently took out crescent rose, and sunk her into the vat of oil, that lay at her feet, taking it out just long enough, to watch flames engulf the nearby area, before her back into the now flaming oil. Finally removing Crescent Rose from the oil bath she set the oven temperatures back down to 'temper' and threw crescent rose into the oven again, and set her watch to beep after 5 hours. Wandering over to the teacher she passed him the watch, "Please pull my sweetheart out of that furnace over there, when the alarm goes off of course, I would myself but I don't have keys for this area, or any area" she trailed off. "I will make sure your weapon is tempered correctly, is it ok if I leave it here over night?" He asked. "Yes. Thank you" Ruby replied happily.

Hearing the bell ring, Ruby quickly went to open the door, but was stopped in her tracks by a young boy, "Hey Ray," she said smiling, "Hey ruby, I just want to let you know, today was fun, I enjoyed it, and I would love to spend more time with you," He said, joining in on the apparent smiling contest that was going on between the two. "Well we are in the same class so that isn't exactly an issue," Ruby said awkwardly "Anyway, where're you going after this." He asked, opening the door for the two of them, "Well I was going to go see my – Yang?" "Hey sis" yang said, "ooh who is this, already got a boyfriend?" "WHAT? NO, no yang its not like that we're just friends" Ruby argued. "Suuure" Yang teased. "Ugh, well I was going to say she's nice, but that only applies when there aren't any guys around" Ruby said, looking towards Ray, "Well ray this is my sister Yang. Yang, This is Ray," Ruby introduced. "Nice to meet you" Ray started, "Nice to meet you too" Yang flirted, "Well ruby, Yang I should get going, got to go meet up with some people," ray said leaving.

Walking through the courtyard, the sun was setting and ruby was having a nice little chat with her sister. "Come on ruby, tell me what you made." Yang pleaded, "Not telling you until tomorrow" Ruby replied, annoyed by her sisters chirping. After a few minutes the argument was finally settled. "Fine I will give you a hint, but nothing more." Ruby said dejectedly, "Sure. What's the hint," her sister asked creepily, "well since you named those gauntlets, I decided to name my weapon as well, and Her name is Crescent Rose. Fits don't you think?" ruby said spinning around her sister a few times utilising her semblance to create a flurry of rose petals. "Well I guess," Yang said, with a yawn, "it's getting late we should get some sleep," yang said earning a groan from Ruby, "Here I'll lead you to the first year sleeping area." Yang Finished happily, even though putting ruby to bed was like trying to stop a tornado by sneezing at it… except possible

* * *

Over the course of a few months, Ruby, as socially awkward as she was, had made quite a few friends, though she still stuck with her sister and Ray the most, as she had either met them the first day or had known them long before coming to signal.

As well as she knew her friends, and as much as she trusted them, there was one secret, which would forever remain between her and Yang, or so she hoped. Though luck was not always on her side.

The summer was coming to an end, the days were growing cold, and Ruby's birthday was just around the corner, shortly followed by Yang's.

Ruby's day was by no means normal, as she had to prepare for the coming days of pain, For unlike the rest of the world, the days surrounding Ruby's birthday were not filled with joy and happiness. No, they were filled with pain, and torment, and no one know why, not even ruby, all she new was that she grew stronger.

Being snapped out of her trance by a sudden bell ringing, was a certain young girl with dark and red hair, looking up she say a young dark haired man, not recognising the man, she blinked causing her silver eyes to adjust to the light, and focus on the young man, now having identified him as ray, she quickly pulled herself up, and straightened her back, "s-sorry, did I fall asleep again?" she asked, sleepily, "Yes, you did." Came another voice, craning her neck to see who it was, she immediately mentally slapped herself, for not recognising her own sisters voice, but then mentally slapped herself again for mentally slapping herself instead of remembering that it was close to her birthday, the time she only attributed as pain and sorrow.

"Come on Rubes, it is your birthday soon, we need to prepare for, well, you know what." Yang said, looking at Ruby, who was clearly sad as well. "Aren't you supposed to be happy on your birthday" Ray asked, clearly confused. "You'll see why she hates her birthday," Yang stated softly. However ruby still clearly felt crushed at how easy it was for everyone except for her, presents here letters there, and love just about everywhere, and yet only she felt pain. Looking up Ruby slowly walked off to her room, following her, Ray entered the room shortly after her. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern lining his voice. "No!" ruby stated dejectedly, opening her bag, and pulling out a wallet. "Going somewhere?" he asked, "Yes, I need to get something, from the hospital." She said, though with more disgust then last time, "Mind if I come?" he asked, "Only if you stop asking questions. "Well… ok," he said after a short pause. Already ready to go ruby stood up and headed for the door, grabbing his coat Ray quickly followed behind, quickly being joined by yang, on their way out of the school grounds.

After walking to the hospital for a few minutes, accompanied only by silence, they finally arrived at the reception, "Hello, how may I help you," the receptionist asked. Upon hearing the words, she quickly pulled out her wallet, and in turn pulled out a small card. Handing the card to the receptionist, she looked at it for a moment, and quickly typed something out on her keyboard. "Head for room 4948, doctors free and jones will be waiting for you." The receptionist finished, nodding ruby quickly went up to the fourth floor of the hospital, and entered the medical room, asking Ray and Yang to stay outside. " Are you sure you want this treatment" doctor Free asked, "You know how much this hurts, - And you don't know how much it hurts me without this treatment," ruby interrupted. "Well if you're sure" doctor Jones said. "I am" Ruby finished.

"Begin the injections" Began doctor Free. Nodding doctor jones, looked at the control pad, but never hesitated, as he know how strong ruby was. Pushing a few buttons, the chair began to move, and shift allowing several needles to be seen. Doctor jones, looked at ruby one more time, only to see her nod, turning back, he pushed an ironically large red button. The machines began to whir. At this even yang flinched, "I can't believe she has to do this every year." Yang stated, "What are they doing to her?" ray asked, clearly worried. "They are dulling her nerves, allowing only a small amount of pain to be felt, for a week or so, unfortunately this process is very painful, most people who tried this, either die from shock or heart attacks, so far ruby has not only lived, she has lived through this three times, today makes four, but she's lucky they have this process, the pain she feels otherwise, would easily kill you or even me, several times over," yang explained, "But why does that happen to her" he asked, flinching, as he heard Ruby's screams echo through the halls, "honestly I don't know, none o us do. The only way we can find out is to find the people that changed her in the first place. Ever wonder why she is so smart, so strong, and so fast. Even against someone with the same semblance as her, she could outrun them no problem, as of now she is the only person to be able to break the sound barrier, not only that but she can go several times faster than it, and she's still just a child." Yang said sadly, only wishing the best for her sister "Holy shit" Ray said emptily, "I had no idea." "The worst part is, the cause of this pain is her body gaining a new ability, last year, we found out that there is no puzzle she can't solve, and if there is no way to solve it she will either find a loophole, for make one." Yang continued. "So that's how she figured out how to block HF weapon frequencies" Ray mumbled softly. "Like I said, there is nothing she cannot do. He he, she once hacked into the military servers, when she was bored, and made nothing appear over the radio but rick Ashley for an entire week, until the military finally found our IP address. Although they dropped charges after Ruby convinced them that a strange man came in and used our mom's laptop, a week before." Yang finished, "Guess that's why you two didn't come to school for a few days." Ray asked, "Yeah, they were questioning us." As the conversation finally drew to a close, ruby emerged from the room, happy and happy as ever, "well guys lets go, I want some cookies and a cup of cocoa." Ruby said, in a glisteningly cheerful tone. "Yeah I am starved, let's get something to eat, Ray you want anything?" "Sure why not," he finished. With all of them agreeing they left the hospital, like nothing had ever happened, though just moments before, Ruby's screams had filled the entire fourth floor of the hospital.

**Afterword: Heya folks Shazarakk here, well first of all sorry for the late update, and not naming ray in the last chapter, but hopefully the chapter being a little longer than usual will suffice for an apology.**

**So if that was not enough, here is a little explanation of where the story is going, another two and a half chapters of signal, no less as I cannot compress this much more, but I can always add more, if you guys want. I will write most of what happens in the show in as few chapters as possible, with as much action as possible, also the cannon will be pointed in an entirely different direction, and as of yet I don't know who the relationships will be or even if there will be any. Anyway Goodbye guys, cya next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: Signal part 2

**Well Hello there everyone, so just some quick updates before we begin, I know some people seem a little miffed about the ruby's birthday thing, along with the .80cal thing but remember this is a different universe. Ruby knowing her birthdate will be explained, in either this chapter or the next, I do not currently know, as I am writing this before the story itself. I also know that some people think that ruby is OP, but don't worry, I have a grand plan, and I already know where the story will be going, and how long it will be going, hopefully another 2-3 years after getting accepted into beacon.**

**Also Team TITN, (a team that will be turning up at the initiation, are only missing one member, and will be posted on my deviantart when encountered in the story**

Chapter 5: signal part 2

"Ruby, are you sure you're ok?" Ray asked with concern, "Fine" Ruby replied. Clearly not interested in the subject. "But that thing they did to you, the nerve dulling I mean, yang says you do it because the pain you feel is much more, intense without it, also how do you even know your birthday given your past and all." Ray questioned. Ruby, clearly taking offence simply replied with, "we will talk about my past at the restaurant." Earning a slight nod from ray, clearly intimidated by her tone of voice.

Entering the nearest building that stated 'food' on it, the group quickly sat down at a nearby empty table, flagging over a waiter. "I'll pay," ruby said, still slightly annoyed at what ray had said _my past is my burden, and no one else's _she thought stubbornly. "You sure? I mean, that op –" "It's fine" Ruby interjected. "So now that that is settled, may I take your order?" The waiter asked politely, not wanting to get on any of their bad sides, since the last time someone pissed ruby off was just outside the window. The so-called perpetrator was immediately choke slammed into the pavement, requiring quick medical aid. What said person was trying to do was beyond the waiter, but since he did not know, he just wanted to stay on the girls' good side.

"Two steak sandwiches with a side of cookies, and a glass of milk," ruby said happily, looking up from the menu, "Soda please, whatever's cheapest" Ray said turning to yang, "One hamburger, and a strawberry sunrise, non-alcohol version of course, oh and with one of those little umbrellas in it," Yang said. She always liked those little umbrellas. "Of course, your order will be here momentary," the waiter said, again politely.

"Well a promise is a promise," Ruby said dejectedly, "it all started when I was five, Yang found me. I was unconscious so I didn't really see what happened, the only memory I have from before I awoke in the hospital, was running through the forest, scared and covered in blood. Anyway, the next morning, I was taken to an interrogation room to see if I could remember anything, after they confirmed I had brain damage, they took me to do an analysis on my body to determine physical attributes and stuff, the only way to determine my age within a week or two being a bone sample, and performing some different types of scans on it, anyway, I was not the biggest fan of needles, so being as persuasive as I was, I was able to go through the process, without the anaesthetic. Anyway we found out that my birthday estimate, was also the exact same time as this pain process that I experience every year." Ruby said dejectedly. "I will show you what it does to me, when we get back since it is a little private," she finished, as the food arrived, "I'm sorry you have such a dark past," Ray said, putting his hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Anyway, time to dig in," yang interjected, clearly as hungry as her sister.

Later:

Having eaten their food, and returned to the dorm, Ruby began to further unveil the truth about what this pain was doing to her. "Well, this is it, since it wouldn't be easy to tell you, I will show you what is happening to me." She said, closing and locking the door to the dorm.

Looking to the fourth bed, ruby sighed, "well since you two are here I better introduce you, Kathleen matt, this is my sister, yang. But she's not here to make your acquaintances, She along with the rest of you, have probably noticed that I don't talk a lot about my past, well it is time that I show you something," she said, earning a confused, yet glad look from her dorm partners. Turning her back, she lifted the off her shirt, revealing what first seemed like a tattoo. "Is that a tattoo?" Kathleen asked, with a 'are you serious?' Face on, "I wish," Ruby replied," I've had it as long as I can remember, though it grows each year, last year that spike in the middle appeared, also if you look closely, it looks burnt in, with what seems to be tar or oil." Ruby said sadly, "I went to the doctor to get it checked out, unfortunately, he discovered that the material it is made of an unknown, or in other terms, a new element. also it cannot be harvested, as it decays after a few hours of not being in contact with my body," Ruby said, with a sad tone in her voice. "It also hurts anyone else who touches it, to the point of falling to their knees, and screaming, this happened to the doctor, after only half a second of contact. Imagine how painful it is for me when it is literally burning into my back,"

Putting her shirt back on she turned to face them, all of them looking at her in horror, "That's why I go through the nerve dulling procedure," she finished "Don't worry we'll fix it" yang said, speeding towards her and hugging her tightly. "And why should we believe you?" Kathleen asked, still not convinced, though still shaken by the concept.

"Well if you don't believe me, then touch the markings on my back, and experience the pain yourself, if not you can look at it again at around 3:pm tomorrow, it should be creating more stuff around about then."

This seemed to shut Kathleen up, at least until the bell rang, signalling that combat training was about to begin. "Well this should lift our moods," Yang said, finally beginning to smile a little. "I believe we have a first year tournament, that is about to start. You guys ok if I watch?" "Sure sis" Ruby said, happily, "You seem to change moods quite often" Matt interjected, "I can't help it," Ruby replied, "It is cause of my semblance, not only are my movements super-speedy but so is my personality, and emotional state." She finished.

Entering the weapon hall, the five quickly took their seats, in one end of the massive building.

They looked at the two large screens, but quickly directed them towards the nearest adult, when he began to speak. "Welcome to combat training. As some of you may know, this next week we are having a tournament style battle. As per normal tournament rules, an aura in the red, signals the match ending with the student with the lowest aura, receiving a loss, and being unable to compete further in this tournament, same rules apply to simultaneous strikes, leaving both auras in the red. Students may challenge each other provided they have the same amount of victories." Qrow finished, and walked off the stage, another teacher taking his place, "The first match will be held by; Ray, from dorm 636, VS Jen, from dorm 647. Please take the stage." She finished, walking off to the side.

"This is gonna be fun," Ray said standing up and looking towards his friends, "wish me good luck" he smiled. "Good luck" they all said in unison.

Entering the ring, Ray drew Fury, from its sheath, a beautiful katana, was slowly freed, and unburdened, from the now loose hanging scabbard. Spinning it around a little, he quickly stopped, slowly moving the weapon down, the point of the weapon loosely hanging towards his feet.

The girl opposite, mimicking the action, drawing out two curved short swords, with what seemed like sawed off shotguns attached to the grip. Bringing them down from her back, she lifted them in a defensive position, with one of them pointing towards ray. _Yup, definitely a sawed off._

The buzzer sounded, and Jen immediately fired her Scattered Pain, at ray, who quickly jumped to his right narrowly dodging the attack. Jen quickly after firing the shot charged her opponent, turning to swing her weapon at him, he ducked under the strike aimed at his neck, sliding across the room, and quickly standing up. Jumped forward, swinging Fury in an ark, being blocked he saw an opportunity to use the gun modification in the hilt of the weapon, swinging around again he was quickly blocked, but unknown to Jen this worked to his advantage as he took a shot at her, hitting her in the chest, her aura having absorbed most of the damage, she stumbled back, quickly blocking another strike from Fury. Shoving the blade out of the way, she quickly spun, shoving an elbow into rays stomach, using the recoil from her other weapon, (something she had learned to do from Ruby) She spun the opposite way, and shot ray in the chest. Flying back from the recoil, ray was nearing the red, he however was not going to give up immediately, he quickly found his footing, using Fury to slow his momentum, he again jumped forward, firing his pistol modification, at the young girl, who instinctively blocked the shots, only to be slashed in the stomach, by a spinning ray. Finishing his spin, he quickly sheathed fury, unclipping the sheathe from his belt, using the natural recoil from the weapon he fired, slamming the back end of the scabbard into the girls ribs, bringing her aura into the red.

The buzzer sounded again, this time however it signalled the end of a match, "Well done both of you," The teacher said, "Congratulations to ray, who is now rank 2 in the tournament. We will now continue with the next match, up next we have Ruby from dorm 636, VS Chris, From Dorm 632, will the two of you please take the stage." The teacher said calmly, the two giant displays behind her lighting up with Ruby and Chris' face, with a green bar below both of them.

Stepping out onto the stage, Chris quickly donned what looked like two armguards, each of them with to much metal to be armour, _must be his weapons, _Ruby thought to herself, while removing crescent rose from her back, clicking it into gun form, and aiming towards her foe.

The buzzer sounded, and Chris quickly swung his arms backwards, extending a forearm mounted blade, and a shield on the other side. Seeing the movement, Ruby decided to use a different attack then the one she started with. Aiming off the side she quickly fired, using the momentum to send her into a spin, she then quickly fired backwards, cancelling her spin and shooting her forward towards Chris, who anticipating a charge quickly raised his shield, but was surprised to find that nothing had impacted it, until he saw a few rose petals covering his shield, confused, he looked around only to see a boot colliding with his face.

Being shoved back he quickly flipped, altering his trajectory, and landing on his feet, again looking around, only to see rose petals, _What is this Bullshit, is it her semblance? Maybe-_ his thoughts were cut off when he saw a flash of red, in the corner of his eye; quickly counter-rotating he spun clockwise holding a blade to Ruby's throat.

Ruby, having none of it, quickly blocked the weapon with a still shotgun shaped crescent rose, again disappearing in a cloud of rose petals, and appearing behind him. "Predictable" he said, turning around, swiping with his sword, at her stomach, he was again blocked, by a small red box. _Seriously is that your weapon? _Seeing the confusion, Ruby blocked another strike, only this time; she extended Crescent Rose to her Full Glory. Swinging it in several arks, Most of them just showing off, she attacked, with one strike she took his shield out of the way. Feeling no resistance, she continued the spin, attacking him again, this time however with the back end of the weapon, slamming him in the chest, sending him across the room.

He glanced at the screens, before getting up again, he was now in the yellow with Ruby still being in the green.

Not taking a moment to hesitate Ruby quickly spun her scythe around, slamming it into the floor, taking aim, and began firing .80Cal or 22mm Anti tank shells at the poor boy, raising his shield, he managed to block most of the shots, leaving noticeable dents in the metal. Not wanting his weapons anymore damaged, he charged, dodging most of the bullets, only taking one to the leg. Reaching his target he jumped over her anticipating her to block his next strike, he quickly transformed his left gauntlet from shield to sword, now matching his right. He landed and immediately attacked.

As he anticipated Ruby blocked the strike like she had before, leaving her open to counter attack, taking the opportunity, Chris, slashed at her stomach, only to be shoved back by a massive bang.

"What the hell was that?" he moaned, getting up, and looking around.

Time was slowed for ruby, as she was running at incredible speeds, not even being tracked properly by Qrow, one of the best hunters in all of remnant. She took this as a compliment, and raced off to the crowd, crabbing a cookie that was in her bag, and quickly ate it, while rushing back to the stage.

Chris was completely confused, he could see nothing, until Ruby appeared literally right in front of his face smiling, Crescent rose was even folded up and on her back holster, but before he could think to attack, he felt a sudden shockwave, that sent him across the room, ending the match.

"Well done, both of you, Congratulations young woman," The teacher said. But before she could continue, Qrow stepped onto the stage, "Well done, not even I could track your movements at those speeds, although I did see you grab something from your sister's bag. What was it?" he asked, a plain expression on his face. "Oh just this," Ruby said, holding out a bag of cookies. "Yang keeps them for when she needs something to motivate me, although I sort of, borrowed them from time to time" she said, a few rose petals emanating from her for a split second, and then disappearing again. The other teacher looked surprised, as the bag of cookies she had held out in her hand, was now in her sisters, who also had a cookie shoved down her gullet.

Yang sighed quickly chewing the cookie as to not embarrass herself in front of her friends.

Later, Dorm 636:

"Well guys how did I do, Ruby asked stepping out of the bathroom, clearly having showered moments before. She was now dressed in her night clothes, and was ready to sleep, when a sudden pain erupted from her back, Screaming in pain, she fell to the floor, landing on her hands and knees. "Shit, are you ok?" Kathleen asked, running over to the collapsed ruby. "It's happening sooner that I thought," She cried, a tear running from her left eye.

Lifting up her shirt Kathleen looked at the mark on her back. Ruby was right there were two more spines appearing on her back, adding to the already existing mark, "is there anything I can do?" she panicked, "Y-Yes just help me to my bed." Ruby cried, writhing in pain, "get the box under my bed." Obeying Ruby's commands, Kathleen set her on the bed, and pulled out a black box with red accents, "Um Ruby This is an ammo box," she complained. "I know get out the horse tranq, it is the see through one with a blue liquid in it," She cried, already loosing her voice, from the pain and screaming.

The door suddenly burst open, a teacher appearing in the dorm. "What is going on here?" she asked angrily, "Help her," Ruby called to the teacher, "What?" "Just help her," Ruby yelled, "I-I will" The teacher said, shocked. "Good, Kath, point the bullet down at my back, hold the casing not the bullet it's self," You please, hit the top of the bullet, anywhere but the middle." She cried, But before they could continue, her sister burst into the room, grabbing the bullet, and slamming it down into her sisters back, hearing a quiet click, she saw four arms come down, slamming into Ruby's back, and the blue fluid quickly disappearing.

"There done." Yang said, relaxed. "What the hell was that stuff?" the teacher asked, "Horse tranquiliser." Ruby replied, already calming down. "Don't worry I only need one more shot this year, That being said, Yang will need to be with me all day tomorrow." She finished, "W-Why do you need horse tranq?" the teacher asked, still shocked from the previous situation. As yang explained Ruby gradually let the curtain of darkness fall over her, and felt her mind drift to the realm of sleep.

**Well, sorry for the late update, I hope the fight scene makes up for that, also the fact that this chapter is about 3k words.**

**Anyway, just ask if you are confused about anything. Comments and critique is always appreciated, though remember that not all facts are the same as the show. On that note I will be posting some designs of Ruby's different ammo later this week**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading. See you in the net chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday

Chapter 6: Birthday

_Unknown location:_

"Sir one of your assistants has an urgent message for you."

"Send her in,"

"S-Sir, I think I have found something regarding some of our old experiments." The assistant said nervously, almost falling into the room from haste.

"What? I thought everything was destroyed." He said, worried that a certain someone (who's body they never found) would still be alive.

"Well, remember the Reaper project? Well, take a look at this" She said, handing him a tablet.

"She has some of the same abilities as project reaper, enhanced strength, speed and so on, she even fits the age and description. But what is most interesting is that she has already begun evolving the symbol of destiny," The nurse explained, flipping through the pictures.

"Hmm, if this information is correct then we much retrieve her. Send special ops team to retrieve her, put Walker in charge of the operation, just make sure he brings her in alive, unlike his last few missions."

_Ruby's Dorm 3:AM Wednesday:_

"Huh?" Ruby awoke with a jolt, first noticing the air, it smelled, strange, and didn't feel right.

A sudden reflection caught her eye, a gleaming light in the darkness, "Come out" she said, bringing crescent rose out from below her pillow, and aiming it at him.

"Hmm perhaps I underestimated your abilities, that gas was supposed to temporarily paralyse you." He said calmly. "W-Why are you here?" she asked, getting down from her bed, and bringing crescent rose into its full form. "Well I guess it cant be helped, I am agent Walker of section 13 of the 4H organisation, and I am here to bring you in for interrogation. And research purposes of course." He said still calm, even though Crescent Rose was now pointed at his chest, a round already chambered.

"I don't plan on being kidnapped so easily," Ruby whispered angrily, slowly beginning to dissolve into rose petals.

She dissipated into petals completely confusing the agents around Walker, he however remained completely calm. She brought around crescent rose, swinging it towards the man's throat, only to hit a green mist.

Her scythe kept going, cutting through the air, and into another agents weapon, cutting it in two. She stopped the strike, upon seeing the man to her left, and not right. She stopped, and reformed her body, the petals slowly dissipating.

Not letting this phase her, she quickly dissipated into petals once again, swinging her sweetheart, disarming another agent, striking his weapon as well. _I should attack while he least expects it_. She thought, striking another agent in the chest with the back end of her scythe, sending him flying. Stopping her streak, she stot backwards, striking at agent Walker, again hitting nothing but the strange green mist. She was confused, she only knew one other person with a reaction time so good, that person being her. Resuming her strikes, she attacked where Walker next appeared.

Though each time she hit nothing but mist. "It's no use," he said calmly smiling, "how?" she asked, at a loss for words. "This is the power you get when that mark on your back finishes evolving." He explained calmly. She had stopped attacking. She just stood there, "huh?" he questioned calmly, his attention still peaked at the girl's actions. "Te-tell me what I am," she ordered, she was looking down, at her hands, crescent rose lying on the ground.

Her hands, they were shaking, no they were trembling, but not with fear, or with despair but with pure unkempt rage, "Tell me, what am I." She almost whispered the words, though Walker heard them clearly. "I'm sorry, but I honestly couldn't tell you if I wanted to," he said calmly nearing her face, "you are just to far from human to be recognised as one." He whispered the last part to her directly.

She snapped. She had been called a monster because of her abilities, for as long as she could remember, but this was to far. All Walker saw was a flutter of petals, before a shockwave passed through his body, and around the room, echoing off the walls.

He was sent flying, through the shattered door, and into another fist, Ruby's fist, she had finally released the power within her symbol, it burnt, growing fully, expanding across her entire back. A dark mist similar to walkers began to emanate from the mark. "WHO DID THIS TO ME," She yelled, at the top of her lungs, students, who had been woken, be the shockwave, had begun to look out of the dorms, no longer paralysed, as the shockwave had also cleared the gas completely. She began to near the agent, grabbing him by the throat; she lifted him off the floor and shoved him against the wall, cracks emanating from the agents back.

He tried to struggle, grabbing his backup, and emptying the clip into her abdomen. He was out of ammo, only having a small dagger left, but it was to late.

"Tell your superior or whoever the FUCK commands you, that if they EVER try to come after me again, I will PERSONALLY shove crescent rose so far up their ass they would be unrecognised as humans, I will then proceed to skin them alive, and to finish them off, I will cut them up into little tiny pieces and mail them to their families." She shouted, controlled only by her rage.

She had stopped yelling, all the students just stared in fear, the other agents either fled, or shot themselves in the head, being to traumatised to live with what they had just seen. She finally let him down, and let him walk away, before roundhouse kicking him out of the nearest window, "Run or you share the fate I just mentioned."

Several broken bones, lost of internal bleeding, and a minor concussion, yet he still ran, in pure fear for the young girl.

Finally calming down, Ruby began to leave, stumbling as she walked, she fell to one knee, holding her abdomen, she looked down, holding out her hand, "F-Fucking shit" she coughed, looking at the red liquid covering her hand and body. She tried to put her hand back over the wound, but it was simply to big, she had 13 bullets in her, some of them probably hitting bone, not to mention the burn marks around the wound from the gun.

She tried to get up before mumbling something highly offensive, and completely falling over, passing out in the middle of the floor.

_Yang's perspective:_

**BOOOOM** "What the hell was that?" Yang questioned, sitting up from her bed, rubbing her eyes, only to see dust fall from the sealing. She looked to her right, and saw one of the other girls in her dorm was also awake, equally confused. "Is that yelling?" The girl asked, still confused, "yes, wait that is Ruby's voice." She jumped off the bed, quickly throwing her clothes on.

She pushed her way through the crowd, just in time to hear the words "twatting bollocks," and to see Ruby fall over, and pass out covering the floor in blood. "Shit" was all she could say, while dashing out of the crowd, to reach her bleeding sister, "shit shit shit shit!" She muttered, and grabbed ruby lifting her of the ground, and into her arms. She cleared the way easily, the other students not wanting to get close to Ruby after what had just happened, even in her current state.

After a way was cleared, she began to run, her sister still in her arms. "What happened?" a teacher asked, trying to catch up, to the now sprinting Yang "I heard the explosion but nothing else," He called, "Hey, Stop and expla-" "MY SISTER HAS BEEN SHOT" Yang yelled shocking the teacher, "I'm taking her to the hospital, it would help if you could drive us, or at least call an ambulance, instead of slowing me down." She called angrily. "Spare it." Yang said, as the teacher was about to apologise.

They got into the car, and began to drive. _Just make it, please just make it, _was all she could think throughout the 15-minute drive.

Speeding through the streets, they finally made it to the hospital. They had initially been stopped and asked to leave by the guards at the front door, until Yang had once again lifted ruby out of the car, and showed her to the guard, who immediately ran up to the door and unlocked it, rushing in with the other three people.

They burst open the door to the ER the nurse on duty gasping at what she saw.

"We need surgery STAT," the nurse yelled, gesturing the four people to follow her. Yang lay ruby down onto the surgery bed, holding her bloodied hand, with her own equally bloodied hand. "You're going to be ok, you hear me? Come on you've been through worse, Just, p-please please be ok," She began to cry. "I am going to need toy to leave now, I'm afraid all you would do is get in the way if you stayed," the nurse said calmly. Yang gave her sister a small kiss on the forehead, and gave her hand a final squeeze before following the nurse's instructions, and leaving.

_Hospital 5:PM Monday:_

"Huh? Where am I?" Ruby groaned, slowly opening her eyes but closing them again, it was bright, too bright. She tried to sit up but a massive pain in her stomach stopped her. "Ow, Shi-Fudge," she mumbled, moving her hand to her abdomen, but she couldn't, her hand had been stopped. She painfully craned her neck, looking down to see what the issue was, "Handcuffs?" she mumbled surprised, "why am I handcuffed?" She finished.

She wanted to call for someone, but she could not shout, probably because of her injuries. She sighed, and began to push herself up the bed slightly, making her sit more then lie down.

Once she was seated comfortably she began to look around the room. She saw a small set of buttons, and began to read what they did, _seat controls, emergency, There it was; assistance_. She pushed the button down deeply, and a few moments later a nurse came in.

She was not alone however; she was followed by two older men, one was in a black suite and tie the other in a trench coat, "Hello miss Xiao Long. I am agent burns, this is my partner agent Heyman," the man in the suit said, showing his badge, his partner doing the same.

"We're here to ask about what happened last Wednesday. Please explain the events in detail as best you can remember." Agent burns calmly explained, "huh? I just wanted some water," Ruby whispered, coughing shortly afterwards.

After a few minutes of waiting, the nurse came back with a glass of water in hand, she tried to hand it to ruby, who in turn looked at the detective, "can you please take these off, at least one of them." She asked hoarsely, "We were informed not to remove any restraints," Joel said, apologetically, "just take one off for now, we can take her if she tries to escape." Burnie interjected.

"Thank you," Ruby replied, while Joel took off the handcuffs for her right hand. She reached for the water, grabbing it, and slowly took a sip, and another, quickly emptying the glass.

She cleared her throat, "Ask away," she said, clearing it again afterwards. "OK, how did it start, in detail please," Burnie asked.

Ruby gradually explained what happened to the detective's; all the while they were taking notes.

She sudden stopped abruptly "Wait where is Crescent Rose?" She asked beginning to panic, "calm down, and please tell us who or what crescent rose is." Burnie replied, "Crescent Rose, is my beloved sweetheart, my sniper-scythe." She was now panicking quite badly, "Don't worry, your weapon is in police custody."

This seemed to calm her down a little, "anyway, I don't remember anything else," She concluded, "mm-hmm. Ok well there are a few more questions we would like to ask you. The doctors detected some abnormalities in your blood, specifically your DNA. Care to elaborate?" Burnie asked.

"Well I don't know anything about my blood being different, but that would explain some stuff. Hmm, that guy, agent walker I think, said something about the mark on my back, and how it evolves, he also said he was from section 13 of the 4H organisation or something. That's all I know." She finished. "Well, all you know is all we can ask for, besides your family is waiting, oh and Ruby?" he said about to exit the door, "Yeah?" she asked, "It's a little late, but happy birthday." He said, leaving the room.

As Ruby was once again reunited with her family, they all celebrated her birthday with lots of presents and cake, (She is still bedridden at this point).

_Unknown location 5:AM previous Wednesday:_

"Sir the team has returned, 7 dead, 5, wanting to resign, and agent walker is… not the same." The secretary said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well the girl, she sent a message." She replied pushing the play button; '**Tell your superior or whoever the FUCK commands you, that if they EVER try to come after me again, I will PERSONALLY shove crescent rose so far up their ass they would be unrecognised as humans, I will then proceed to skin them alive, and to finish them off, I will cut them up into little tiny pieces and mail them to their families'**

"I guess he took her words to heart, as he was almost fully evolved, where she only had 7 years of evolution. This is also where 7 of the agents shot them selves in the head, the rest fled back to base," She finished.

"Hmm interesting" he replied, "For now, we wait for her to forget us, then we send three of our best, and prepare the eclipse weapon, only use it if necessary." He finished.

**Well that is that hope you guys like it, sorry for the late update, but the chapter just wasn't turning out right, I think I finally got it though. **

**Anyway that was how ruby's birthday went, comments and critique is always appreciated. The next chapter will be taking place just before ruby gets to beacon, and will probably be a proper two parter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight through the storm Pt 1

**SURPRISE WE'RE DOING IT NOW**

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been having trouble starting this chapter but I think I have it down. :)**

Chapter 7: Fight through the storm; Part 1:

_Ruby's dorm;_

It was late almost 7 when Yang finally burst to the doors "sorry I'm late she said sitting down on the bed opposite Ruby, "so what did you want to tell me?" she asked curiously. "Well you know how I wasn't home until like 1 in the morning yesterday?" Ruby asked earning a nod in response "well I sort of got into a small fight with that torchwick guy after a bit he tried to flee in a bullhead, but then a huntress came and saved me, only to be attacked by some woman who shot flames from her hands. Eventually they got away, but then I was taken into interrogation where I was questioned by some guy in a green suit who turned out to be Ozpin from beacon where you are going, well we talked a little, and I sort of got accepted into beacon, I just finished talking to Qrow, and I am leaving with you on the exams tomorrow."

Yang just stared at her sister in confusion. Mostly the young girl spoke normally however sometimes she used her semblance while talking, more often then not, speaking so fast, one couldn't even understand it if they recorded it, and played it back in slow motion.

Yang however having grown up with the younger girl mostly understood what she was saying, and finally snapped out of her confusion, immediately dashing forward and hugging her sister tightly.

The two sisters ended up discussing both strategy, and how the hell ruby managed to convince Ozpin the let her into his school, late into the evening that night.

_Ruby slowly opened her eyes only to find herself blinded by massive light shining into her eyes, they were protesting but she managed to open them enough to see a tall white man with black hair in a white lab coat, before closing them again under the strain. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She strained eyes once more and looked out towards her arms both of them bound by tight cuffs linking them out to the side like she was on a cross, only what she was bound to was not a classic wooden structure used in religion. No it was grey and extended to almost fill the room. The man in the white coat looked at her cautiously and seemed to notice that she is awake, quickly hitting a button off to his side sending great pains throughout her entire body_

"GAH" Ruby cried, immediately launching her body into a sitting position. "Another memory?" She questioned, she had previously had small glimpses and flashes of her past but never anything this clear, or long lasting. She was confused, and since the sun was already teasing the landscape through the window, she decided it was better to get up rather then fall back asleep. Her prediction was right as she looked at the alarm clock tick from 7:09 to 7:10 creating a large ringing noise in the progress.

She quickly hit the top of the alarm clock, and began the morning like she usually did; she started by eating a small breakfast, allowing it to digest slightly, while she performed her other morning duties, including a quick shower, to remove the sweat from the recently recovered memory, and suiting up in her newly made combat skirt corset and also adding the little red cloak she loved so much, finishing the look by equipping Crescent Rose, her beloved sniper scythe on the back latch of her Belt, another part of the uniform she was already wearing.

A knock on wood suddenly sounded throughout the small room, "come in" she said happily opening the door for the visitor, "Hey rubes" her sister chimed. "Huh? You look a little shook up, and where's everyone else?" She questioned. "Oh them? They're out on some separate mission one of the teachers gave them. Qrow let me off since I should probably rest before my final exams here." She replied. "As for me, well I'll tell you when we have time." She said, pointing at the clock above the door. "Oh shit," Yang quipped, as she grabbed Ruby's hand, and bolted out the door.

The two sisters finally arrived at the bullheads parked just outside the school grounds. "Good, you're all here" Qrow started, "as some of you may or may not know, the exams this year will be vastly different from the previous years, instead of going out on teams of two or even four like we used to, you will instead be doing these missions individually. One half of your grade will be dependent on the first two missions, last half being dependent entirely on the third mission, the first two missions will be quick and easy, both of them clearing out small Grimm nests: The first being a Beowulf nest the second being a boarbatusk. The final mission you will be briefed about, upon completing the first two. You may now begin your exams by entering the vehicles behind me." Qrow finished his speech, walking off to the side, gesturing for the students to enter the Bullheads, "Good luck" He added before the doors closed.

Ruby as well as the other students quickly sat down, as they heard the engines of the jet start up. Something felt off, it was silent, to silent. It was before an exam, but still, nobody was talking, she looked around, and quickly realised that everyone was looking at her in some way or another, be it peripherally or directly, everyone seemed focussed on her. This made the ride extremely uncomfortable, _normal knees._ She thought to herself, closing her eyes when she did so.

"Number 7, this is your stop, please exit the aircraft." Came a voice through the speakers in the roof of the jet. The jet seemed to slow, and one of the guys opposite ruby, gut up and walked to the exit, bringing out his weapon, it was some sort of staff with a single blade on the end, however it was not a spear, for just before he jumped from the aircraft, he drew what seemed to be a long sword out of the katana, only it split down the middle creating some sort of electric field. Ruby only caught a glimpse before he jumped from the vehicle, and the doors closed.

After a couple of drops, it was finally ruby's turn, "Number 31 This is your stop, please exit the aircraft." Ruby looked at the paper to confirm that she was number 31, and quickly got up, unstrapping crescent rose from her back as she did so, and walked towards the exit. It opened, and ruby gracefully flipped crescent rose into its full form, and jumped, with a forward twist, she turned herself in such a manner she was upside down, dive bombing. She quickly used crescent rose to slow her momentum, shooting two shots towards the ground to slow her descent, flipping once more, landing with a thud, her knees absorbing the rest of the impact.

She stood up looking at the departing aircraft, and slowly walked from the clearing she was dropped in, entering the forest.

She looked at her GPS; 20 meters in front of her was the Beowulf nest, she looked pleased, and quickly took cover within two bushes, a perfect place to ambush the Grimm when they finally came out of hiding. Just as she was thinking this, a Beowulf slowly walked out of the small cave, sniffing the air, it looked angry all of a sudden, turning to ruby. It snarled, Ruby smiled, she jumped from the bushes, using her scythe to propel herself over the creature, landing behind it, before it could completely turn around, she slashed upwards, cutting the Grimm's shoulder, using the momentum of her previous attack, she launched into a sideways spin, cutting the Grimm once more, across the chest this time, before leaping in what seemed to start as a roundhouse kick, only to jump at the last second, spinning her scythe instead of her foot, cutting the Grimm's throat, decapitating it.

Its body dropped limp to the ground. This however attracted more Grimm to the scene, noticing this ruby, bent her knees, ready to counter. As she predicted, one of the Grimm charged straight for her leaping at her with its claws gleaming in the sunlight. At this ruby only smiled, firing a shot from her scythe, she turned quickly, bifurcating the black creature, the Grimm continued its attack, and upon landing looked back at ruby, only to fall into two pieces.

The other Grimm noticed this, and some of them began backing away, others holding their ground. After a few seconds of no attack ruby decided to go on the offensive, swinging her scythe into the ground, taking aim, eliminating two of them, each shot perfectly between the eyes. The Grimm seemed to notice the offensive, and decided to join the young girls tactics, also taking the offensive. Two of them leaped forward, charging the young girl, only to be blocked, Ruby quickly spun around, her scythe following her, as she cut one of them in two, before dicing the other. She shot behind her jumping up over the last three slicing one of their heads off before landing. The remaining Grimm jumped forward, attacking the young huntress, only to both be blocked, the girl slammed her scythe into the first, Bringing it from the corpse, and slashing at the other, hitting it in the chest, stopping its life instantly.

The ground began to shake, not like it would from a bullhead, no these had a rhythm the same as the Beowulf's only larger, a lot larger. As ruby was about to determine the location the cave cracked, then shattered. A large black bone covered creature, rose from the rubble, straightening its back as it did so, it looked small at the start, but she quickly realised, it was over 4 meters tall.

This would be a tough one she though, she brought her scythe from the recently dead Grimm, aiming behind her. As she was about to fire, the creature suddenly stopped its movement, only to fall flat on its face, ruby looked surprised until she saw what was embedded into its back. It seemed to look like a sword, Handle, pommel, cross guard, albeit strange, it started like a normal sword, only the cross guard was stretched, ending in two prongs, more or less 30 degrees further up then a regular cross guard. From the middle of the cross guard, was a small metal tube ending at what seemed to be an oddly shaped, elongated hexagon. Two small metal bars, accompanied the tube both going to opposite sides of the hexagon, this mechanism, seemed to be attached to the main blade, that was stuck into the back of the large Grimm in front of her.

A figure slowly walked up from behind the dead creature, slowly ripping the sword out, He was clad in a black trench coat, hood and mask, all seemingly black with white accents around the wrists shoulders, around the rim of the hood, and the collar.

**(An illustration can be seen on my deviantart, .com).**

"Uhm hello?" Ruby asked innocently, tilting her head. The man swung his sword to his left then right, spun it, and then sheathed it on his back, but otherwise didn't respond. "Hello?" She repeated, pressing the alarm button on her scroll, behind her back. "Who are you?" She asked hostilely. "I, like you, have no name" He Finally replied, although his response just raised more questions than answers. "Huh?" Ruby questioned, confused. "None of us have names, all we have are call signs." His voice was deep, and his accent was strange. Even with her enhanced intelligence she could not figure out what that meant. "Well what is your call sign?" She asked, earning a satisfied look from the man. "The Nomad of War." He replied firmly. But before ruby could question more about him, His sword was drawn, and he was headed straight for her, Quickly snapping out of the conversation, she moved to her right, spinning as she did so, using her momentum to twirl her scythe around her back, towards his neck, Her blow was instantly stopped, and as she looked to see what had happened. Her attack was caught by nothing but the mans hand, She was utterly shocked at what had happened, "H-How?" She quickly questioned. "You learn fast." He said smiling, letting go of the blade he shoved her back, his sword still held firmly in his right hand.

He attacked this time, swinging his sword towards ruby's head, She used the middle of crescent rose to block the attack, holding it up in front of her face. Upon contact, she could feel her entire body reverberate from the shock of the attack. She managed to push back the blade, swinging the back end of crescent rose towards the man; he blocked this time, creating white sparks at the contact of the two weapons. "Hmm, interesting." He mumbled shoving ruby's attack back. She attacked once again, spinning her scythe several times, each time connecting with is sword, _He blocks perfectly, but what did he find interesting?_ She thought to herself, still attacking the man. "What's interesting?" She grunted between attacks, both of them still being blocked. "Just my HF augmented attacks. I didn't think you would be able to block them." He replied amused, not even breaking a sweat. At this ruby smiled, one of her inventions was finally proven useful in a life-threatening situation.

She swung again, and again, every time she was being blocked. She was getting angry, not only could she not break through his defence, but he didn't even seem interested in the battle, as if he was just waving away an insect.

"Really, is this all The Rose of Death, has to offer?" ha asked amused, shoving ruby away, stopping the battle for a moment. He was not smiling, bot nor was he angry, he was just bored wanting to get this over with. Ruby on the other hand, was exhausted, and dishevelled. Just as she was about to attack again, she smiled. Backup was here.

The Nomad of War, still looking disinterested acknowledged the presence of the so-called backup, and walked forward.

"Got you now you son of a bitch." Ruby spat, still smiling. Noticing the man walking forward, the soldiers quickly took aim at him, ruby swinging her scythe into the ground did the same.

"Capture or kill" one of the soldiers asked ruby, "We just need to escape, he killed that Grimm with one blow", She yelled, pointing at the still evaporating dead creature lying on the ground. "Roger" They all yelled, beginning to flank their target.

The man simply smiled, disappearing into ashes and cinders. It finally clicked in Ruby's mind, he must've worked for the same organisation agent Walker did. Thinking back to how she defeated agent Walker, she quickly searched through her memories.

She never knew why she got so angry at walker, maybe it was something from before her amnesia, although just thinking about it sent her into a frenzy. As the final man from the backup squad fell, she burst out with rage, eyes no longer their silver colour, instead they were burning with the flames of hatred. The anger spread throughout her body as time began to slow.

She activated her semblance; Rose petals began to emanate from her rage-fuelled body, each second, slower than then the previous one, and with a livid cry the petals around her burst into flames.

She looked throughout the battlefield, her backup now completely decimated, she saw the nomad of war reappear cinders trailing from behind him, flying slightly past as he stopped. At first her mind was hazy, as it was the first time she had used her semblance beyond its normal limits.

Ruby cried in both pain and anger, dashing forward, and bringing her scythe down in a deadly arc. He barely managed to react in time, bringing his blade up to deflect the attack.

He managed to stop the attack, and soon he felt the same shockwave ruby did, when he was attacking. "I guess I underestimated you" he strained, managing to push the scythe away.

Ruby swung her scythe around, at the height of her knees, bringing it up to slice him in two, he dodged her attack, quickly spinning away deflecting her scythe with his sword. Using her momentum, she spun again, leaping forward as she did so, he dodged the first, and blocked the second, stopping ruby's momentum. He held her scythe in place with his sword hand, bringing up his left, pointing up towards the sky, it started glowing, and ruby jumped back, as he quickly slammed into the ground creating a small crater where his fist hit, a small shockwave emanating from the same area.

As he stood back up, howls were heard from behind him. He smiled, as red eyes quickly started to appear in the undergrowth behind him. Ruby was shocked; did he just summon Grimm at will? These thoughts were running through her head, as the nomad smiled once more, using her break in concentration to his advantage, without warning, he dove forward his sword in front of him, using his speed to close the short distance as quickly as possible.

Ruby quickly tried to deflect the blow, but she was too slow, the blade had already passed through her abdomen piercing her left kidney and some of her intestines as it did so, finally exiting by ripping open the muscles in her back, the blade had all but passed through her, stopping only at the elongated hexagon, the first elaborate part of the cross guard and hilt.

Her block still in motion she rammed the nomads lower arm, shattering the bone as she did so, since she was using her semblance to try and block the attack in time. He let go of the blade, and warped back to his original position, using his speed, and held his arm. He looked at ruby and smiled, as he put an incredible force on his arm, relocating the bone as he did so, creating a sickening crack.

He slowly walked away leaving his sword stuck in her abdomen, leaving the Grimm to finish her off.

Ruby fell to one knee, calling up Yang on her scroll hoping she would be finished with the first part of her exams, Hearing her sisters voice, ruby quickly interrupted her whispering help in a soft voice, while shooting Grimm with her scythe, "Sis, a-are you ok, press the backup bu- I did" She interrupted again "They got wiped out in less than a second" She stated, while shooting another ursa in the head. "Just get a ship to drop site 31, I will be there," She said, hanging up, barely managing to dodge another swipe from a Beowulf.

The clouds had started to darken, and lightning cracked the sky, each attack was getting harder and harder to dodge, as she was fighting a loosing battle with blood loss, simply not having the time to remove the blade, that was still stuck within her abdomen.

She quickly slashed another Beowulf in two, as she heard the thunderous roar of bullhead engines above her. Giving it her all, she once again charged her semblance, running towards the still increasing horde of Grimm, leaping and firing three consecutive shots, all but her last shot, and spun in a full on tornado of death, slicing Grimm limb from limb.

She broke through the line in time to see the VTOL open its rear doors. Firing her last shot she leapt into the ait, bringing crescent rose up, and then down piercing the hull of the cargo doors, "Go" she called hoarsely, The pilot followed her command, as her sister helped her into the jet, "Holy shit." She yelled upon seeing the great sword plunged deep within ruby. "HOSPITAL" She yelled before turning back to her sister, "What happed?" She asked softly, stroking ruby's hair to comfort her. As her sister retold the events that happened, her sister quickly bound the younger girl with anything available, not daring to remove the sword.

She hugged her sister tightly, as the jet began to slow, whispering comfort into her ear. "I think I got most of the bastards" Ruby finished. "Shhh were almost there, just hold on." Just as she said that the doors opened, and the jet landed, hospital staff instantly running up to the young girl shocked as they were at what they saw, they still managed to lift her onto the stretcher although the sword was rather heavy for its side, it took four extra staff members, staining it red instantly from her heavy blood loss.

The doctors quickly rushed her down the halls of the hospital, doctors asking what happened, and how the hell she had a massive sword sticking out of her. Other patients, lining the halls could only gasp in horror and shock, and the red and black clad girl, being wheeled past them in a hurry. "She is easily the best student in her class, and still this happens to her?" one of the nurses askes, comforting yang, who was waiting outside the room, "Yeah." Yang replied blankly, "She even has some rather… unique abilities" She finished, "Such as?" the nurse questioned, "Well she has always been stronger then a fully grown man, and even though her semblance is speed, she shouldn't be able to go beyond the speed of sound, or even close to it for that matter." Yang replied, feeling as though she was hollow inside.

One of the doctors finally opened the door, sweat covering his brow, "How is she, Will she make it?" Yang quickly questioned, "I- I honestly don't know." He said, His face was a grimace and his mouth hung in a frown, "Whatever the case, it doesn't look good," He finished, "I-I have to see her." Yang said quickly, pushing the doctor aside slightly.

She brought up a chair, and sat next to her sister, kissing her on the forehead, and lifted up the covers, placing a folded up crescent rose under her lower arm, and pulled the covers back over her still sleeping sister.

Their parents entered the room along with Qrow, who had been waiting for them, as he had sent them the information about ruby's condition. "How is she?" Qrow asked, walking over to the sword on the corner. "They don't know if she will make it, but I believe in her" Yang replied, to both Qrow and her parents.

He stood next to the sword, looking over the details, it kept plaguing his mind, he had seen this somewhere before. He took the sword in his right hand, and pulled but it did not budge, Finally lifting it in both, he managed to heft it from the ground, only to drop it again, embedding it slightly in the tiles. "Who the hell carries an 80 kilo sword around?" he questioned. However it finally clicked, 4H, but why were they after her. "Well I must take my leave." He said stubbornly, "I have urgent business to attend, involving… well her" he finished, leaving the operating room. _Hmm, it's going to be a long night._

**Hello again, sorry for the long wait, I will be posting more pictures of The Nomad of War, and his weapon after I find them, I think they're on the back of some German papers I have so it might take a while. Hope you all like the chapter, and the heavy combat focus. Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ethereal Bond part 2

**Sorry for the really long waits guys, I sort of got stuck reading a shit tons of fanfiction. About 6000 pages…**

Chapter 8: ethereal bond; part 2:

_Beyond the veil:_

_"Do you know why you are here?" a voice rang out from the darkness. It was not a voice from your worst nightmares, but a voice beyond the gates of misery._

_I could barely see, but where I could there was only distortion, and madness._

_"W-Who are you?" I quickly questioned, though deep in my mind I knew._

_"Irrelevant, What however is important, is who are you?" The voice responded, still husky and low._

_"I-I'm, I'm, who am I?" I again asked the voice._

_"Look deeper, look deep into the darkest places of your mind, your soul. The cover you have created is a lie, these memories are a lie. Look into your soul and see the truth."_

_I didn't know what it meant until a massive wave of pain hit my body, I could feel every fibre of my mind begin to tear._

_"Look deeper." It whispered as I screamed in pain._

_The pain suddenly stopped, and my mind went blank, the darkness seemed satisfied somehow, I couldn't feel or even see what it was before. But now, everything is clear._

_"Use the gift I have given you. Claim the lives of the guilty, and take back your throne, OUR THRONE"_

* * *

_Hospital:_

Darkness was all she could see, as her eyes looked into the sealing of the small room. She had pressed the assistance button well over 10 minutes ago, when finally a nurse opened the door, smiling at the recently awoken coma patient.

"How long?" Ruby dryly asked. The nurse was slightly taken back by her directness, but continued. "2 months." She quickly replied, placing a plate of food down, next to the vase on the bedside table.

She walked over to the wall next to the door, and quickly pressed a button, beside the doorknob.

The lights quickly flickered on as she walked over to Ruby, who was calmly eating the sandwich the nurse had given her. "How many days exactly?" She asked, "It's the 12th, the first semester of beacon starts in about," She quickly raised her hand and looked at her watch. "5 hours." She replied.

The nurse had quickly adjusted to Ruby's direct tone, and pointed at the cupboard. "Your stuff is in there."

"Thank you." Ruby responded, as she got out of the bed, and began to strip.

The nurse, looked over Ruby's body, and was about to turn when something caught her eye. "Where did you get those scars?" She asked.

"Don't worry, it is a long time ago" she replied, pulling on some black sweatpants, with red trims.

"I guess I should take my leave." The nurse responded, as Ruby lifted her crescent rose.

The door closed as Ruby clipped crescent rose to her belt, she quickly walked to the door, stopping when a reflection caught her eye. _The sword_. She thought, as she quickly turned and hefted it from the ground. Easily picking it up. It was heavy, and powerful, yet it felt wrong. _This is the Nomad's sword. _ She quickly thought, as she rested in on her shoulder, and began to exit the building.

* * *

_The Xiao Long family residence:_

A knock sounded on the door, "Go away, its 5:30" being the only response. "It's me," Ruby quickly responded. She instantly heard scrambling and banging, and the occasional "Shit." Before the door swung open, an overly energetic blonde diving straight for Ruby, _Oh sh~ _but before she could even think to dodge, she was quickly enveloped in a hug, almost bringing her to the ground, when the blonde steadied herself.

"I'm so glad you're back" Yang cried, "How have you been?" She quickly asked. "I remembered" Ruby responded dryly.

Yang instantly hugged her Ruby closer, mumbling into her shoulder; "s-sis I-I'm so glad." She couldn't respond any further, as she was already crying with tears of joy.

"Let's discuss this inside." She quickly pulled herself and yang into their house and sat down on the sofa, forcing yang, and her messy hair to do the same.

Seeing that their parent had joined them, from hearing the commotion, sat down on the sofa as well, after hugging Ruby of course.

"The Ruby you knew is dead." She stated, earning both concerned and interested glances from her family. "I was a test subject at 4H, a secret organisation, who have been searching for a way to create superhuman soldiers to replace hunters and huntresses. I never met my original parents, but I know my mother was called summer rose. She left me to that place, since the only alternative was the death of her, her entire family, and me taken by force. I never had a name, other than seven. I am not your real family, but the name you gave me still holds meaning, as you were the first to really care for me other than summer. I would also like to mention that my ethereal evolution is complete, I will no longer need the yearly visits to the hospital." She finished

"Ruby, how to you know all this?" yang responded. "About your parents and 4H I mean."

"I hacked into their servers to cover my escape, and found some data on my parents and me. It didn't work as well as I had planned, and I ended up being shot several times, and damaging my memory, but I can at least remember now" She replied, her voice a near monotone. But I will never forget what they did to me there." She looked at Yang; her cold stare burying it's self deep into her consciousness.

"And you will never know, the burden would break your soul if you did."

Ruby had changed as a person, and not even yang knew who she was anymore.

* * *

_Beacon airship; 7:55:_

Ruby blankly stared out the window; vale was truly beautiful. Even though her nerves were dulled from her past, and she could barely feel, a chance to view vale from over 1000 metres in the air was always appreciated.

She was brought back to real life by someone nudging her and quickly moving away, before mumbling a "sorry," and proceeding to vomit in a nearby waste disposal unit. _That was weird._ She quickly thought, as se heard the airship touch down.

"We've landed," She dryly stated to her sister, who was still confused about how someone in this day and age had motion sickness.

Ever since Ruby had woken up, her emotions were dry, and her words were cruel and direct. All though she was still Ruby, she had gotten darker. _What had happened to her at that place?_ Yang was snapped out of her thoughts, when her friends called her over, "Hey rubes, I will meet you later, ok?" Yang asked, "Sure," Ruby responded. At that, yang bounded off with her friends. Ruby grabbed her suitcase and carrier bag, before walking towards the school, almost tripping over some crabby girls luggage on the way.

She was walking calmly down the courtyard, when she bumped into a young blonde man; He was taller than Ruby, albeit only a little. He carried some light armour, and some form of sword, although the scabbard looked a little odd from Ruby could see. "Hey, Weren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby quickly asked. "Hey all I'm saying is, motion sickness is much more common then people let on." He replied, a little embarrassed over puking in front of a whole airship full of very cute girls, although this one glared at him in the weirdest way, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"So uh, what is your weapon?" Ruby asked curiously. "Oh, I got this thing." He replied, pulling out his sword and unfolding his shield. "Its name is Crocea Mors, my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war, that is actually a statue erected in memory of his sacrifice." Jaune said pointing, as he put Crocea Mors away.

"So, is that your weapon?" He asked pointing to the box clipped to Ruby's belt. "Yeah, although I have a backup as well." She said pulling crescent rose from her belt. She unfurled it, Jaune jumped back in surprise; "I-Is that a scythe?" He asked almost in shock. "It's also a customisable high impact sniper rifle. It is mainly designed to take out targets from over two miles away, but personally, I use it to augment my movements, and use of speed."

"A- Wha?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh I see."

"How, do you know all that?" Jaune asked, still confused about the girls knowledge. "Oh this and that, mostly cause I designed it."

…

…

…

"Jaune, are you ok?" Ruby asked tilting her head. "Uhuh," He calmly replied. "Wanna see my backup, hear its story? Don't worry I didn't make this one." She said, already unzipping her carrier bag. "A sword, now that I can get behind." Jaune spoke proudly. "So uh, what's its story?" he finished.

"Well during my final exams at signal, I ran into this guy, he called himself the nomad of war. We fought a little, and he ended up stabbing me, as I broke his arm, he then commanded a bunch of Grimm, I only just managed to get extraction, before the Grimm got me. Anyway, this is what he stabbed me with."

_This is gonna be a long day. _Jaune thought to himself.

* * *

_Ballroom:_

After a short and depressing speech from Ozpin, Ruby and Yang had made it to the ballroom, not having their teams not dorms yet. "It's like a big slumber party" Yang called, landing beside Ruby's bed, after having changed.

"Dad wouldn't approve of all the boys though." Ruby replied, Earning a purr from yang; "I know I do" Before she saw someone in bunny pyjamas, and quickly looked away. Ruby responded to the sound and quickly looked up; "That's Jaune," She started, "We met before Ozpin's depressing speech. He's nice, although I don't think he would do well in a fight. Let's hope I'm wrong though." She finished, lying down on her bed.

"Hey sis" Yang asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know, when you said you remembered, what did you remember? I know you said some stuff about me never knowing the details, but at least something would be nice."

"All I'm gonna say is that I didn't have these abilities at birth, and that summer gave me to the institute to save my life." She responded.

"What about that guy with the really heavy sword?" Yang asked concerned about her sister's health.

**Sigh,** "While I was escaping I also saw some vague details about bringing forth something called the abomination of desolation, some form of god or something. I also know that the mark on my back is one of the seven locks keeping him imprisone~ would you shut up, people are trying to sleep." A voice called from above the girls. "All your little story is doing is cause unwanted disgust among an otherwise nice atmosphere." Ruby and yang quickly looked up to see one of the most spoiled students in all of beacon; Weiss Schnee.

The two sisters had run into the heiress a number of times during their first day at beacon, none of them being positive.

"I think she is more likely to cause~ I was just explaining to my sister, about one of the employee logs I found when hacking into the white fangs servers, I didn't get much as I was quickly shut out of the system." Ruby interrupted knowing full well of the Schnee's hate for the white fang.

The heiress looked in surprise at the young girl for what seemed like hours before speaking; "H-How did you manage to hack into the white fang's servers, they have some of the best cyber defences on remnant. Not even Ravens Cult can get in." ***note Ravens Cult is the best mercenary hacker group on remnant; they are very famous and very expensive. (Original group).**

I used some of their software with a backdoor virus one of my friends installed a while back, we were only in there for 3 minutes before they shut us out completely, That was the only non-encrypted file I could find in the time limit I had." She finished. The heiress quickly thanked them for the information, and walked off to sleep, She would have to inquire further about this next time she met the girl, be it at initiation or otherwise.

"Well at least your lies have gotten better since. Since, I'm just so glad you're alive." Yang whispered, hugging her sister in the process. "That was close." Ruby responded, smiling at the recent events. _Maybe she hasn't changed that much after all_. Yang Thought, Deciding it would be better to catch some sleep.

* * *

_Beacon cliffs 09:59:_

_The mission is clear initiation is near. _Ruby was snapped from her rock band dreams, when Ozpin started one of his, once again depressing speeches.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." _Holy shit, he said something that wasn't depressing for once. _Ruby thought to herself, but was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by one of the students flying into the air; a faint _Weeee _was heard as the student sailed into the distance.

Before she could think it was already Yang's turn; she quickly put on a pair of sunglasses, and launched herself with the pad under her feet, using Ember Celica to propel herself further, and faster than the other students, in hopes to reach the temple before the others.

Ruby quickly prepared herself; she bent her knees, and pushed off, feeling the pad activate as she did so.

This was not the first time she was going this fast, given her semblance, but it was however the first time she was flying unaided. Unfortunately being able to fly unaided also limits ones options to control ones self. This became apparent to the girl when she crashed into a small bird, only feathers being left behind. "Birdie no" She cried, "I will avenge you, oh wait, damn" She said, shooting the first three bullets off before she hooked her scythe on a nearby tree, flinging herself around a few times before the branch was cut, and she flew forwards. Landing on the ground, one boot, one knee, and her right fist, all contacted the ground simultaneously, cracking the ground a little, seeing as she also had the nomads sword with her, other students would think she overdid it, but truth be told; She loved the weapon. Hell, she loved all weapons.

She brought her scythe out once again, extending it before shooting herself into the air, to get a good look of Yang, flying further into the distance, still propelling herself with her shotgun-gauntlets.

Another thing caught her eye, a small ruined temple, _that's it _She thought, before she fired a shot straight back, shooting herself forward.

* * *

She had run several kilometres before she finally stopped, skidding along the ground, as to not ram the Schnee heiress, at over 250km/h.

Realising that the skidding was not enough to slow her completely, she quickly abandoned digging her boots into the dirt, and jumped over the heiress, landing on her feet, in front of the girl, skidding another 20 metres before stopping completely.

Ruby quickly spun around, a smile on her face, "Hello Weiss" She quickly stated. Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes, smiling a little, as she could ask the girl about what she said last night. "Hello Ruby" She replied calmly. "Since we're partners now, I would like to inquire about how the hell you hacked into the white fangs servers, even with the help of ravens cult."

"Well uh. _Think Ruby think, maybe, no that's too obvious, hmm no, no, ah there we go, trouble averted_. One of my old time friends was leaving the white fang after they went violent, since he didn't like the new direction, and I asked him to install a backdoor virus before he left." Calmly spoke. Earning a small smile from the heiress. _Perhaps this girl isn't as inept as I previously thought, she can certainly lie well._ The heiress stopped her train of thought as a growl resounded from a nearby set of bushes.

Another growl came, as it showed two red orbs, glowing from within the undergrowth.

"Back to back, they're surrounding us," Ruby quickly stated, as she slowly walked backwards towards Weiss, crescent rose in its gun form.

The growling only stopped for a second before about twenty Beowulf's jumped from the bushes attacking Ruby, she quickly shot two, ramming the third in the head, before unfurling her scythe into it's full form, spinning it, and slashing the head off of another Beowulf.

She sidestepped another's attack and dropped to the ground avoiding yet another blow, from a lunging Beowulf. She sliced beast open, as it glided through the air over her, spilling its guts onto her outfit. Once the bifurcated Beowulf's body had passed over her, she quickly got up, slicing the previous one in two as well.

"Duck" she called to the heiress, who quickly ducked in response, narrowly dodging an incoming blow from a nearby Beowulf. "Thanks" the heiress quickly replied, skewering another Beowulf, watching as Ruby did the same. _Where the hell did she get that scythe? _She questioned, but before she could start theorising another Beowulf lunged at her, only to be cut in half by Ruby. It was the last one, but before they could rejoice, another larger growl could be heard.

A massive ursa jumped from the bushes, narrowly missing the duo, as they both sidestepped. "We need to run, we can't take this thing." Weiss called, as much as she hated to admit it. "Relax I have taken worse alone." Ruby replied, before putting her scythe away, deciding it was as good a time as any to test the HF sword she had gotten from the nomad. "You know I haven't actually tested this thing yet, so don't be surprised if it takes more than a minute." At that she drew the sword from it's sheathe, bringing it forward flicking a small switch on the hilt as she did so. A minute buzzing sound came from the blade. But before she could strike, she was forced to dodge, as the ursa lunged towards her. She landed just in time to see another strike coming. As she dodged once more, she slashed the bone armour on the incoming paw, the blade going right through the material like it was nothing, as she expected. _Nothing beats a HF weapon, except Crescent Rose of course._

She landed on her feet, and quickly lunged forward, not waiting for the ursa to do the same. Spinning through the air, she cut the ursa in many places, splitting the bone armour in several places all at once, finally decapitating it, once she reached the head.

She landed gracefully on the other side, earing an amazed look from the heiress. "H-how the flying-fuck did you do that?" She questioned, even some of beacons staff would have a difficulty taking on a Grimm of that size, although not all, as Ruby still had much to learn.

"I had a rough childhood," Ruby replied dryly.

The heiress was still a little shocked at what she had just seen, but was however glad that her partner was strong, hopefully the rest of her team would follow the young girls example.

* * *

Yang's vision quickly returned to normal, seeing as she had taken revenge on those who would hurt her precious, and beautiful golden hair. She let out a massive breath before turning to look at the girl in front of her. "I guess we're partners, now right?" Yang questioned, "I guess so Blake responded.

The two girls quickly found their way to the temple, thanks to Blake's navigating skill, they quickly picked up the so-called relics, yang claiming that a 'cute little pony' would be in order. They were about to head off, when Ruby dashed out of the bushes, enveloping her sister in a hug. "Hey Yang," she said smiling. "Hey Ruby," Yang responded, hugging her sister back.

"Yang, I have to say, your sister is an incredible fighter." Weiss stated, exiting the undergrowth, like the Beowulf's in their previous fight. "Ruby, what did you kill this time?" Yang questioned. "Just a three story Ursa… in the total of about three and a half seconds." Yang stared blankly at Weiss for a second, but turned to Ruby. "Look I know you were good before the accident, but how the hell did you improve that much?" Yang whispered, out of earshot of the others. As she said this, Jaune suddenly flew across the sky, landing in a nearby tree, before ultimately falling to the ground. "Well certainly not like that." Ruby responded, looking at the injured student.

Unfortunately for them every time they said anything, something random would happen: This time it was Pyrrha, with a death stalker on her tail. "Not like that either." Ruby stated calmly. At this an ursa burst out of the woods carrying a bubbly war-hammer wielding chick, who was hitting it repeatedly, before it fell to the ground. "Aw it's broken," She cried, "Hmm whenever one of us says something someone else comes out of nowhere." Ruby started, but was cut off, by Lie Ren, also stepping off the ursa, panting. "Never do that again Nora."

Ruby looked at her sister, making a zipper like motion over her lips, as to not further cause random people to either drop from the sky or bring more Grimm.

"We should probably take the artefacts before that nevermore eats us." Blake stated, pointing up, to a massive bird. The group stared at the bird for a second, before nodding complacently. They retrieved their respective pieces, Ruby and Weiss picking the 'cute little pony' like yang before them. While Jaune Nora Pyrrha and Ren, picked up two white rooks.

"Well I don't believe our mission specifically states that we HAVE to kill everything." Ruby started "It just said that if we hesitate we will die." Blake finished, already growing comfortable with her team. _I just home they don't find out about my Faunus heritage._ She thought to herself as the group ran towards the ruins.

Ruby quickly stopped at the edge, and quickly dodged. It seemed as though the death stalker had caught up to them, and it seemed it wanted a fight with the group of huntresses.

Ruby and Jaune instinctively took command, "Pyrrha and I will keep it on us, Nora stun it, Ren aim for the tail." Jaune quickly shouted.

"We'll take the nevermore." Ruby started "Blake yang see if you can get up there, and slow it down. Weiss and I will lay down covering fire." The team nodded, and quickly fell into action.

Ruby drew her crescent rose from her belt, partially unfurling it, and taking aim. She fired shortly followed by Weiss, who was using her dust-based glyphs to shoot at the nevermore along with Ruby.

Yang and Blake ran towards a pillar, and Blake had an idea, She launched gambol shroud into the top of the pillar, Yang catapult. Yang instantly smiled, she had always wanted to perform this manoeuvre, but she never had the opportunity.

Yang grabbed onto Blake, and ran as fast as she could before firing several shots towards the ground, launching the two towards the nevermore at incredible speeds.

As the two girls were weakening the giant beast, they heard ruby call; "Get it to that cliff" She hoped they could hear her. "Get it to that cliff" Blake called, running towards the neck of the beast, slamming her gambol shroud into its neck, steering it as she did so.

"Blake I need gambol shroud here and here," Ruby called, pointing at two pillars opposite each other. "Got it" Blake yelled back, as the bird slammed into the wall. "Weiss freeze it." Weiss nodded, and quickly dashed towards the bird, freezing its tail in place. Once her objective was complete she jumped backwards towards the hooded girl. "So what's your plan?" the heiress questioned. "Guillotine ballista," Ruby quickly stated, a smile on her lips.

At that the young girl quickly jumped into the air, using crescent rose to augment her momentum. She landed on the rope yang and Blake had hooked as they were talking, pulling it backwards before she was caught by one of Weiss's stabilising glyphs. She smiled. "NOW" She yelled, the heiress let the glyph fall, and quickly smiled at what she saw. A young huntress in training, running straight up a cliff face, dragging along an adult nevermore with her scythe… wait what?

The thought barely passed through her brain before the nevermore's head was cleanly removed. _Well I guess that kind of describes a guillotine ballista. They all thought._

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune, Nora Pyrrha and Ren were having no trouble with the overgrown scorpion. "Pyrrha the tail." He didn't need to say more, as Pyrrha's shield detached from her arm, flying towards the tail of the death stalker. It sliced the tail cleanly, and the death stalker quickly writhed in pain. "Nora, nail it" She did as she asked, and ran towards Pyrrha. She quickly saw what the bubbly teenager was doing, and raised her shield. She heard a loud slam, and felt a shockwave echo throughout her body… and the nearby terrain.

Nora was happy; she truly had the ability to fly. Wait why was she up here? Oh right the death stalker.

She smiled once again before literally bringing the hammer down, onto the death stalker's tail, it's squirming stopped instantly as it shattered into a million pieces, before covering everything nearby in blood and gore.

They quickly met with the other team. Smiling at each other. It was finally time to become an official part of the academy.

* * *

_Amphitheatre:_

"Jaune arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, You four have retrieved the white rook pieces, and shall from now on work as team JNPR (Juniper), Lead by Jaune arc. Congratulations young man" Ozpin stated. At first he was confused, but it eventually came to him as he realised his true potential, he would make an excellent leader.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the white night pieces, and shall henceforth work as team RWBY (ruby) Lead by… Ruby Rose. This is going to be an interesting year. Ozpin drifted off. Exiting the stage.

**So that was chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it, again sorry about making you wait an extra 8 days, I will be writing again soon. Also the beyond the veil place will be revealed later on. Now if you will excuse me, I have about 20 GB's of anime to watch. Bye.**

**This chapter has spanned 4524 words in total.**


End file.
